


Sins of the Father

by JaneDavitt



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor pays for Angel's past transgressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Father

He's nothing like, not really. Shorter, skinnier, and, yeah, he's got his mother's eyes.

I think.

Not seen her for decades. This is me not crying about that by the way.

But I'd always know him if I could pick him out by touch, by smell, by bending him back until his spine goes crack-crack. Fuck, I wandered into rhyme. Sorry.

He makes the same whimper when he comes, he makes me come with that whimper, he makes me...

Wish I didn't have to hurt him just because I'm stronger now.

I'm not? Well, why does he let me then?


End file.
